HelAux GT2
|prevcraft= |nextcraft= |type=Gunship and Transport |typecategory= |stat= |firstflight= |intro=2010/06/24 |outro= |built= |active= |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed= |combat-missing= |length= 26 m |width= 22 m |height= 7.5 m |wingspan= |wing= |pods= |hull=Trinium Turbide (750%) |hullamt=2 |shield=Magnu-manufactured, relatively good. |appt= |sensor=6,700 km |target=ADR targetting and Navigating C-addon |navigation=ADR targetting and Navigating, C-addon, 1 Autopilot addon |communication=60,000 km |computer=JamTek Control Computer |othersystems= |power=JamTek renewable turbium-class power generation device |complement= |passangers=3 Gammetan Squads (15 troops) |compactcrew=1 |crew=1× pilot, 1× co-pilot (optional), 2× Flak-cannon operators, 2× Flak-cannon loaders (optional), 1× Missile operator, 2× Missile loaders (optional), 1× MG-class and Star-class cannon operator |crew1= |crew1-= |crew2= |crew2-= |crew3= |crew3-= |crew4= |crew4-= |crew5= |crew5-= |crew6= |crew6-= |crew7= |crew7-= |engines=JamTek Repulsor Systems, MC variant, 26 medium JamTek Fluster Engines, 2 heavy JamTek Engines. |speed=7,524km/h (fastest recorded) |range= |accel= |ftldrive=Gammetan Hyperdrive |ftlspeed=Simple only |fltrange= |semicompactweapons=1 |guns=2× Mounted Turnable MG-class Medium Gatalon Photon Cannons, 2× Mounted Stationary Star-class Heavy Gatalon Photon Cannons, 2× Mounted Turnable Light-duty Flak-class Light Gatalon Photon Cannons. |rockets= |missiles=2× Heavy Trailhead-class Arton-manufactured Missile Launchers |bombs= |other= |fullycompactweapon= |weapons= |W1= |W1x= |W1type= |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel=}} The HelAux High-maneuvering Gunship Transport-2, Hag, Haggies or just Gunship, is a transport/gunship designed to quicklt attack ground targets and interdict air targets. It is more suited for hit-and-runs than the N4 Westand, which is designed for direct ground support. It is operated by the Gammetan Civilization. It bears hidden weaponary throughout it's structure so an oblivious enemy would think it to be nothing more than a trade ship or cargo ship. HelAux and JamTek-intergrated technology makes it a fast, advanced and high-powered gunship. The Gammetan Military ordered shipments of over 500 as soon as the product's final version was complete. Characteristics Uses The Hag is designed to transport up to 3 gammetan squads into combat using it's 1,500 Megawatt Drop-down Retractable Apeteur Science Super loading Super Table (1500MWddrasslst) and support them during. Usually after landing troops, it would blast away from them in order to ambush any oncoming enemies. This was the most common tactic used by the Gammetans using the GT2. It's designed for atmospherical combat as during combat, it's exposed to air through it's vents. However, it has lifesupport for up to 3 days if it needs to get into space, although it's land-based Hyperdrive allows it to get from planet to planet in a rush Engines *JamTek Repulsor Systems, MC variant. *26 medium JamTek Fluster Engines. *2 heavy JamTek Engines. The Gunship-2 has the most powerful engines known to Gammeta. It doesn't need a vast amount of multipurposed weapons due to this fact alone. 26 strategically placed Fluster Engines make it able to swing around and hit it's target with the cannons while keeping flight, even in a gravitational field due to it having 9 of them on it's underbelly. However, this takes alot of power from the battery and displays the ships only primary disadvatnage: It needs recharging often so could only stay in combat for ~5 minutes. If these engines did not work, it would extend the Light-duty Flak-class cannons on enemies. With one on the top and one on the bottom and it being able to rotate 360°, they proved to match any who tried to exploit it's disability. In aid with the repulsor main engine, the Flusters could serve as the greatest invention in Gammetan flight yet. However, a very skilled pilot is needed to operate the angle of the repuslors along with the flusters, not to mension momentum and air friction. The maxmimum recorded speed, as displayed by Gammetan Air Force Leader Yakoba Zhaun at a training course, is 7,524km/h or Mach (× the speed of sound). Weapons *2 Mounted Turnable MG-class Medium Gatalon Photon Cannons *2 Mounted Stationary Star-class Heavy Gatalon Photon Cannons *2 Heavy Trailhead-class Arton-manufactured Missile Launchers *2 Mounted Turnable Light-duty Flak-class Light Gatalon Photon Cannons This ship's vast amounts of multi-purposed weapons make it increadibly powerful. It's MG-class weapons are able to shoot targets down such as other craft and lightly armored targets as they use short bursts with a light and penetrative projectile. The Star-class Heavy Cannons should be able to wipe out fast moving targets if the MGs cannot, as they have the advanced tracking and vectoring systems. Their also optimized for taking out ground targets that are clumped relatively close together. Should a heavy armored target threatin it or it's counterparts the missiles tracking trailhead missiles would be able to easily take it out. And finally, if the ship cannot turn around it would just extend it's hidden flak cannons which should be enough to scare off the enemy without actually firing a shot. The ship's light weight, however, was due to it's lack of ordanance. While the designers tried to use as much energy weapons and lightweightedness, there were no technology known to Gammeta that could match up to their flak cannons. Variations On first of March 2011, variations were announced, as the standard model was relatively space-optimized and wasn't suited for planetary combat in the day considering it's lack of camouflage. Currently, there is only one variation, the Desert-class, and it is still under developement (with an ETA of somewhere around July), however two more are planned. Desert The Desert class, most commonly written as HelAux GT2/d, included a more suited skin for camouflage in desert environments. In terms of internal aspects, the HelAux GT2/d could only house two Gammetan infantry squads because added systems took up room. It's max speed was also about 6,500 km/h, over 1,000 less than the standard. It has a newly invented anti-drag system. Pilots and co-pilots can toggle this system on and off in order to prevent wind from the low-flying gunship from moving sand agressively by placing the gunship in, in lamens terms, a field of wind-blocking energy. The field of energy prevented the gunship from creating a draft when it flies past. This is good for both covering one's tracks and preventing any target from foreseeing the gunship's approach. This was the primary reason only two squads could fit in the gunship. The bottom flak cannon is also replaced by concealed smoke cannons. The smoke cannon is a double-barreled regular physical ordnance cannon. The only difference is the bullets contain a smoke emiter. The canister of compressed smoke is slowly released in flight, with a max ejection time of ten seconds. If it impacts something before that time, it is all ejected at once. The smoke field will be about fourty meters wide granted that the cannons shoots from 100 m, and the smoke will slowly expire over the course of six hours. Gallery HelAux_GT2 -03.png HelAux_GT2 04.png HelAux_GT2 -05.png HelAux_GT2 -06.png HelAux_GT2 -07.png HelAux_GT2 -09.png HelAux_GT2 -10.png HelAux_GT2 -11.png HelAux_GT2 -12.png HelAux GT2 -13.png HelAux GT2-h 1.png HelAux GT2-h.png HelAux GT2-r.png Notes & References *Construction points needed: 65 Category:HelAux Category:HelAux GT2 Category:Ship Type:Craft Category:ShipType:Craft:Gunship Category:ShipType:Craft:Transport Category:Kortorisan Category:Gammetan